


Blood Like Lemonade

by Loony_yellow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loony_yellow/pseuds/Loony_yellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ромильда много курит, боится и уверяет, что её хотят убить. Гарри ищет ложь, теряет память и пьёт экспериментальные зелья. Гермиона волнуется, Кингсли заботится о простых гражданах. А на самом деле всё оказывается совсем не таким, как кажется.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Like Lemonade

Голова раскалывается, как будто я вчера целый день пил. Я открываю глаза – всё плывёт. Я в чужой кровати, не понимаю, как здесь оказался. Напротив сидит Рон и курит маггловскую сигарету с до боли знакомым запахом.

– Ну ты и встрял, друг, – говорит он. Я пытаюсь собрать мысли в кучу, но ничего не выходит. – Ну ты и встрял, – повторяет он и качает головой.

***

К этим серым стенам я настолько привык, что они действуют на меня успокаивающе. Любой другой оказавшись на этом месте стал бы нервничать, кричать о несправедливости или наоборот тихо молчать и грызть ногти – встречались мне и такие индивиды. А я люблю свою работу. И место, в котором работаю, люблю тоже, а потому только обвожу взглядом стены одного из кабинетов для допросов, тяжело вздыхаю и складываю руки на груди.

– И что же, вы совсем ничего не помните? – человек в аврорской мантии наклоняется ко мне через стол, уперев руки в дубовую гладкость столешницы. Я не помню его, хотя лично проверяю каждого претендующего на место в аврорате. А его вот не помню, но не говорю ему об этом – пусть не чувствует слабости начальника, даже если начальник оказался на месте подозреваемого. И сейчас я смотрю на него самым уничижительным взглядом, как на конченого дебила: сколько можно задавать один и тот же вопрос? Качаю головой, затем будничным тоном отвечаю:

– Нет, не помню. Последнее моё воспоминание – встреча с Ромильдой Вейн в кофейне «На том краю» недалеко от Голдерс Грин…

– Голдерс Грин? – удивлённо спрашивает он (Мастерс, кажется) и ухмыляется: – Не очень удачное место для свиданий*.

– Вот и я так подумал…

 

*Голдерс Грин – живописная местность Лондона с пустошью, крематорием и кладбищем. И ещё кучей всего прекрасного.

***

Ромильда Вейн, подперев рукой щёку, постукивает ложечкой по блюдцу и гипнотизирует экран маггловского телевизора с какой-то музыкальной мутью на нём. Я шагаю от двери к её столику, оставляя на серой плитке грязные разводы от тяжёлых ботинок. Сажусь в кресло напротив. Пенка в её капуччино уже давным-давно осела и прилипла белыми хлопьями к краям пузатой чашки. Вейн переводит на меня усталый взгляд:

– Ты опоздал на час, Поттер.

– Видимо, твоя сова попала в бурю, – оправдываюсь я. – Я аппарировал, как только получил письмо. И ещё минут десять блуждал по кварталу. – Обвожу взглядом почти пустое заведение, в дальнем конце сидит помятого вида джентльмен с недельной небритостью и пьёт пиво из высокого бокала, у барной стойки парочка молодых ребят, у обоих некоторое подобие ирокезов на голове. Ближе всех к нам – мужчина в светлом пиджаке и солнцезащитных очках, пьёт кофе из маленькой чашечки, с усердием жуёт жвачку и неотрывно смотрит в экран телевизора. – Что это за место?

Она пожимает плечами.

– Я не знаю. Я случайно на него наткнулась. В детстве мама водила меня в этот район, чтобы показать крематорий.

– Крематорий? – я вскидываю вверх брови. – А она не могла сводить тебя в зоопарк или, скажем, в цирк?

Ромильда морщит лоб, поджимает пухлые губки. Дуется и отводит взгляд.

– Вряд ли она могла себе это позволить. После смерти отца мы жили только на её зарплату библиотекаря. Когда меня пригласили в Хогвартс, она была счастлива – меня же там будут кормить, поить, да ещё и учить.

Она хватает лежащую на столе пачку сигарет и подкуривает. Руки её чуть дрожат. Прикрывает глаза и выпускает в потолок струйку дыма.

– Чтобы купить себе палочку и книги, мне пришлось всё лето разносить газеты.

– Я не знал, что у тебя всё было так сложно.

– А никто не знал, Поттер. Я тщательно это скрывала. И зачем рассказала тебе сейчас – понятия не имею. Нервы, наверное.

К нам, наконец, подходит официантка – короткая юбка и сиськи наружу – улыбается, спрашивает заказ. Я прошу мятный чай – она возводит глаза к потолку.

– Так зачем я здесь? – спрашиваю у Ромильды, когда официантка отчаливает.

– У меня проблема, Гарри, – она крутит на среднем пальце левой руки золотое кольцо. А потом наклоняется ко мне, и я невольно опускаю взгляд на белую кожу в вырезе её блузки – сглатываю. Шепчет: – За мной следят, Гарри, кто-то следит за мной. Мне кажется, они хотят убить меня.

Я смотрю ей прямо в глаза – в них страх. Ещё раз обвожу взглядом зал кофейни – всё те же лица. Внимательно смотрю на парня в очках. Официантка подносит мне чашку с чаем, отпиваю, обжигаю губу. 

– Кто «они», Ромильда? И зачем они это делают?

Она качает головой. 

– Не здесь, – говорит. – Мне нужно безопасное место, где точно не будет ушей.

– Аврорат, – ухмыляюсь я. Она опять машет головой. – Ладно, есть одна идейка.

Я встаю, кидаю не глядя на стол несколько купюр, иду к двери – парень в очках дёргается и провожает меня взглядом. Ромильда стучит по плитке каблуками.

Мы выходим под осенний лондонский дождь. 

***

– Мистер Поттер, – скучающе-будничным тоном в стотысячный раз говорит Мастерс (или всё-таки Мэллерс?) и трёт виски пальцами. – Вы же понимаете, мистер Поттер, что сотрудничать с правосудием в ваших интересах.

Вообще-то не понимаю, потому что мне ещё никто не сказал, почему я, собственно, уже целый день сижу в этом кабинете. Раньше я сам допрашивал преступников в таких, точно также тёр виски и постукивал пальцами по столу. Кричал, убеждал, запугивал. А сейчас я с другой стороны стола – странные ощущения.

– Если вы поясните мне, что произошло, я расскажу вам всё, что знаю.

– Но вы же говорите, что ничего не помните.

– А что я, Мерлин дери, должен помнить?

– Что-нибудь важное, – патетично заявляет аврор.

– О, ну конечно, и как же я не догадался!

В моей жизни слишком давно не было Круциатусов.

***

Я привожу её на съёмную квартиру. Мы с Роном используем её, когда работаем под прикрытием или ночью. Гермиона нервничает, когда Рон приходит домой среди ночи. Джинни делает вид, что нервничает тоже, но мне кажется, ей по большому счёту плевать.

– И где это мы? – спрашивает Ромильда, подходит к окну и смотрит на улицу сквозь полупрозрачную занавеску.

– Тебе не нужно этого знать, – заявляю я. – Чаю? Или и так расскажешь мне, что происходит?

Она оборачивается и долго смотрит мне прямо в глаза. Я не отвожу взгляд, изучаю её радужку, в темноте кажущуюся почти чёрной. В комнате полумрак, она стоит совсем близко, и я, кажется, чувствую тепло и тревогу, исходящие от её тела.

– Чаю, – говорит она, прерывая зрительный контакт.

Я бреду на кухню.

***

– И что же она вам рассказала? – интересуется Мастерс. 

Я развожу руками:

– А вот этого я не помню, господин аврор.

– Что ж, мистер Поттер. Министр распорядился добыть сведения любым доступным способом. И теперь у вас есть два варианта: либо вы быстренько всё вспоминаете, либо мы даём вам зелье. Экспериментальное, мистер Поттер. Которое, возможно, – он делает ударение на втором слове, – вернёт вам память. А может быть, и не вернёт. А может быть, отправит вас на тот свет. Все эти экспериментальные зелья… Разве можно им доверять? – он театрально возводит глаза к потолку. – Вам нравится такая перспектива?

– Я не понимаю, мистер Мастерс, – он хмурится, значит, всё-таки Мэллерс, – почему я должен что-то вспоминать. Тем более – почему я должен пить какие-то там экспериментальные зелья. Позвольте напомнить, что вы держите меня здесь уже почти сутки, а я всё ещё не знаю, по какой причине меня задержали. Вы ведь в курсе, что это – несоблюдение протокола?

Он смотрит пристально, сгибает пальцы и хрустит ими.

– Начальство, мистер Поттер, тоже задумалось над этим вопросом. И почему-то решило, что я должен сказать вам, с чего мы вас здесь держим. Я не вижу в этом смысла, ведь ясно, что в исчезновении замешаны вы, но начальство…

– В чьём исчезновении? – перебиваю я.

Он ухмыляется и возводит глаза к потолку.

– В исчезновении Ромильды Вейн, конечно же.

***

Ромильда крутит в ладонях большую красную чашку с отколотым краем – других у нас здесь нет. Смотрит в стол, то и дело тяжело вздыхает. Вид у неё такой беззащитный и несчастный, что мне хочется подойти к ней и погладить по голове, и сказать, что всё будет хорошо. Она похожа на промокшего под дождём котёнка, громко мяукающего в тёмном переулке.

– Первое письмо пришло пару недель назад, – прерывает она мои мысли. – Я не обратила внимания, посмеялась и выбросила его в камин. Через время пришло второе, потом третье, потом ещё и ещё. В каждом была одна и та же фраза, буквы были вырезаны из газеты и приклеены клеем. Как в детективах, Поттер, моя мама смотрела их по телевизору часами, когда я была маленькой.

– Что за фраза?

Она поднимает на меня взгляд – в глазах то ли паника, то ли слёзы.

– «Я иду за тобой».

Я откидываюсь на спинку кресла и складываю руки на груди. Принимаю задумчивый вид.

– А с чего ты взяла, что это угроза? Возможно, кто-то решил подшутить.

– А хвост ко мне приставили тоже исключительно ради развлечения?

– Парень в очках?

Она отрывисто кивает. Ставит чашку на стол, тут же хватается за подол собственной небесно-голубой юбки. Пальцы мнут тонкий шёлк, скручивают, бросают, хватают снова.

– Успокойся, Ромильда. Здесь ты в безопасности.

Она как-то нервно хмыкает и бросает взгляд за окно. Фонари на улице заглядывают в комнату, заливают призрачным светом стены и пол, чертят тенями по старому потёртому паркету. Дождь отбивает чечётку на крышах, вносит в этот унылый до бесконечности вечер свою лепту.

– Помоги мне, Гарри, – вдруг подаётся она ко мне всем телом. – Я заплачу тебе, сколько захочешь, заплачу, только помоги!

Я долго смотрю в её обеспокоенное лицо. Потом отрывисто киваю.

***

– Как давно вы знакомы с Ромильдой Вэйн, мистер Поттер? – лицо Мэллерса осунулось и посерело. 

– Ещё со школы, – односложно отвечаю я. Кресло, в котором я сижу, кажется мне сейчас невероятно мягким, справа – столик, а на нём бутылка с тем самым экспериментальным зельем. Мне дали совсем чуть-чуть, а я уже чувствую себя вишнёвым желе на белоснежной фарфоровой тарелочке. Мне кажется, что я таю на солнце, а если попытаться воткнуть в меня ложку, то я спружиню и отпихну её на два метра. Поднимаю руку, смотрю на неё, и мне кажется, что она розовая и прозрачная. – Что за хрень…

– Всего лишь действие зелья, не беспокойтесь, – буднично сообщает аврор. Как будто каждый день видит перед собой говорящее вишнёвое желе, честное слово. Всегда поражался выдержке таких идиотов. – Расскажите лучше поподробнее про ваши отношения с Ромильдой.

– У нас не было отношений, – говорю я и чувствую, что речь моя замедляется, как будто кто-то подкрутил колёсико скорости воспроизведения на навороченном магнитофоне Дадли. Ему подарили такой на десятилетие. А мне подарили пару носков цвета заплесневелой брусники и пачку чипсов. Потому что я был хорошим мальчиком. А теперь я плохой и скоро разучусь говорить. – Она пыталась меня снять на шестом курсе, – голову клонит к левому плечу, за которым обычно стоит чёрт, такой чувак с рогами и красной кожей, я видел их на картинках в библиотечных книгах, во рту у меня пересыхает, будто кто-то насыпал туда жжёного сахара. Сухо и сладко, и мерзко, и язык разбухает и грозит вывалится на три метра из глотки. – Давала мне конфеты с привороткой, статья пятая закона об использовании условно разрешённых зелий, но Рон, сука такая, съел всё сам. Всегда говорил, что он претендует на мои лавры всенародного любимчика, – я обмякаю в кресле, вытягиваю ноги и откидываю голову на спинку. – А Ромильда была такой сексапильной девочкой, надо сказать. А я был принципиальным идиотом и спасал мир. Надо было плюнуть на всё, послать Волдеморта к чёртовой бабушке и умотать с Вейн на Майорку… А сейчас поздно. Потому что она пропала, а я женат. Вот так всегда, мистер Как-Вас-Там, вот так всегда…

Кажется, я слишком устал, а кресло слишком мягкое. Очень хочется спать. Хотя, если посудить здраво, зачем спать человеку-желе?..

***

– Кто может за тобой следить? Кому нужно на тебя покушаться?

Ромильда пожимает плечами.

– Да очень многим, Поттер, не поверишь. Когда мой муж умер и оставил мне все свои миллионы, у меня резко появилось очень много врагов. Непомерно много.

– Ты была замужем?

– Ну да.

Я возвожу глаза к потолку.

– Давай, расскажи мне о своей жизни. О ближайшем окружении, друзьях, родственниках. Я же ничего о тебе не знаю.

– Так значит, ты поможешь мне?

– Я постараюсь.

Улыбка у неё нежная и одновременно слегка развратная – крышесносное сочетание. 

– Что ж. Да, я была замужем. Дважды. О первом браке я говорить не хочу. А мой второй муж умер полгода назад от инсульта и оставил мне неплохое наследство…

– Уж не хочешь ли ты повторить подвиги небезызвестной матушки Забини?

– Нет, ты что, её подвиги невозможно повторить, – она заливается громким смехом, и я задумываюсь: а так ли уж она испугана и опечалена?

***

Меня поят зельем уже третий день. Все эти дни я пребываю в непонятном состоянии, не могу думать, не могу вообще ничего. Но память постепенно возвращается, невнятными клочками, похожими на девонширские облака. У меня в голове пусто, лишь летают непонятные образы, и я наслаждаюсь этой пустотой. 

Во сне ко мне приходит Ромильда. Она манит меня к себе, напевая какую-то детскую песенку, танцует, кружится на месте. На ней полупрозрачное белое платье, подол подметает несуществующий пол. Ромильда взмахивает длинными кудрявыми волосами и смеётся, смеётся, смеётся… Вокруг неё летают бабочки, садятся на платье, а потом взлетают, оставляя её стоять передо мной обнажённой. Я смотрю на неё и не могу насмотреться, особенно на милую маленькую родинку прямо рядом с ложбинкой пупка.

После я просыпаюсь почему-то в холодном поту и дышу загнанно.

О Джинни и детях в эти дни я почти не думаю.

***

У Ромильды не дом – целый особняк. Она озирается по сторонам, когда открывает замок простым маггловским ключом, а потом шепчет что-то себе под нос, снимая магическую защиту с дома. Отключает сигнализацию, набирая девятизначный код на специальной панели.

– Зачем тебе сигнализация и ключ? Ведь легче лёгкого открыть их с помощью обычной Алохоморы.

– Видишь ли, Поттер, мой второй муж был магглом. Нефтяным магнатом, если тебе это о чём-то говорит. Он не знал, что я волшебница, вообще не знал о существовании магии, а потому было бы несколько странно, если бы мы не запирали дом маггловскими способами, не находишь?

– Нахожу.

– Поэтому кроме магической защиты я ставила обычную. Всё дело в том, что, если ты знаешь код и у тебя есть ключ, чары пропустят тебя. А вот если нет…

Она заходит в просторный холл, стягивает с плеч мантию – я только сейчас понимаю, что она больше похожа на обычный женский плащ. Снимает туфли на пятнадцатисантиметровых каблуках и босиком проходит в комнату.

– Сделай кофе, – говорю.

– Мы познакомились в Риджентс Парке, – как бы продолжает она разговор и идёт по коридору в кухню. Я следую за ней, осматривая дом. – Я сидела на лавочке и рисовала, он подошёл и предложил купить у меня картину.

– Ты ещё и рисуешь? – интересуюсь я и останавливаюсь около одного из полотен в коридоре.

– Нет. Но я же волшебница, Поттер. Это ничего не стоит, если знаешь нужное заклинание.

– О, ну конечно.

– Джорджу очень нравилось, как я рисую…

– Как ты делаешь вид, что рисуешь, ты хотела сказать. – Она резко оборачивается и прожигает меня взглядом. – Нет, ну а что. Тот факт, что ты врала ему, подтверждает, что ты можешь сейчас врать мне, Ромильда. С чего я должен тебе верить и помогать? Ты говоришь, что за тобой следят, но я с тобой целый день и не видел ни одного косого взгляда. Ты говоришь, что тебе присылали письма с угрозами, но вот мы пришли к тебе домой, а ты не спешишь мне их показывать. Что я должен думать?

Она смотрит пристально, в руке у неё изящная фарфоровая чашечка, и мне на мгновение кажется, что сейчас она запустит ею мне в голову, прямо между глаз. Но она медленно опускает её, ставит на стол.

– Я… Гарри… Я просто боюсь, понимаешь?

Да я вообще очень понимающий. Только у меня есть подозрение, что вся её история придумана от начала до конца. Зачем – это уже второй вопрос. А она смотрит на меня и молчит. Я уже готов развернуться и уйти из этого дома, в который меня зачем-то затянула Ромильда Вейн, с которой я, собственно, и не общался толком с самой школы, да и в школе мы были далеко не лучшими друзьями.

А у неё, кажется, глаза на мокром месте – подозрительно блестят. И я теряюсь – всегда терялся при виде женских слёз. Она опускает взгляд, опять берёт в руки маленькую кофейную чашечку, крутит её в руках, вертит, стучит по ней длинными ноготками. Непонятно всхлипывает и смотрит на меня:

– Гарри, – говорит. – Я… Я…

Качаю головой, развожу руками:

– Какого чёрта, Вейн?..

Вдруг в дверь звонят. Ромильда дёргается и роняет чашку на пол, та разбивается на множество осколков, белыми снежными хлопьями разлетающиеся по полу. А у Ромильды в глазах ужас, настоящий ужас, и руки её мелко дрожат. Она зачем-то качает головой и пятится назад, пока не натыкается на кухонный стол, нежно-зелёный и усыпанный хлебными крошками. Я разворачиваюсь и собираюсь идти открывать.

– Не надо, – вдруг шепчет она почти неслышно. – Не открывай, Гарри. Не ходи к этой чёртовой двери.

– Почему? – спокойно спрашиваю я. Ну, в самом деле, кто, она думает, там? Джек-Потрошитель? 

– Останься здесь, со мной.

Она в два шага преодолевает разделяющее нас расстояние и прижимается к моей груди, утыкаясь лицом куда-то в шею. И обнимает, крепко и сильно, и в этом объятье нет ничего личного и интимного, в нём только детское желание спрятаться. Я кладу руки на её напряжённую спину и поглаживаю. И впервые за эти сутки понимаю, насколько она на самом деле напугана. Мне становится невероятно стыдно за то, что я не верил ей, за то, что обвинял пять минут назад.

А в дверь опять звонят, звонкая трель на высокой ноте режет пространство вокруг нас огромным мясным ножом, оставляет после себя пустоту и тишину, набатом бьющую в ушах.

– Надо открыть, – шепчу я куда-то в её пушистые волосы. Она только еле заметно качает головой.

За окном медленно опускаются сумерки, погружая сад и выложенную брусчаткой дорожку к дому в играющий тенями полумрак. Мы стоим посреди кухни минут десять, прислушиваясь. В дверь больше не звонят.

А потом я беру её за руку, и мы идём к двери вместе. Ромильда даже не пытается сопротивляться, просто бездумно идёт вслед за мной. Направив палочку на дверь, я резко открываю её, ожидая увидеть что угодно – не зря же Ромильда так боится.

Но там никого. Пусто. Я облегчённо вздыхаю и опускаю палочку. Сзади щёлкает зажигалка – оборачиваюсь. Ромильда подкуривает тонкую сигарету дрожащими руками.

– Ты хотел доказательств? – вполне спокойным голосом спрашивает она и несколько раз нервно сбивает воображаемый пепел с сигареты. – Так ты их получил.

Она указывает куда-то вниз. Я смотрю и вижу лежащий на каменных ступенях в метре от нас невозможно белый в опустившихся сумерках конверт.

***

– И что же было в конверте? – невозмутимо спрашивает Мэллерс.

– А вам это интересно? – спрашиваю я зачем-то, продолжая с упоением мешать давно уже растворившийся сахар в пластиковом стаканчике с кофе.

– Невероятно, – отвечает аврор и, еле сдерживая зевок, смотрит на наручные часы.

Я наблюдаю за ним, закрыв один глаз – так мне лучше видно. Когда смотрю двумя сразу, пространство вокруг начинает плыть и двоиться.

– Там была одна единственная фраза. – Я меняю тон на, как мне кажется, зловещий и издаю: – «Я иду за тобой».

– Значит, Вейн не врала?

Пожимаю плечами:

– Значит, не врала.

Вечера здесь проходят медленно и скучно – когда действие зелья заканчивается, я становлюсь похожим на амёбу – ничего не хочу и почти ничего не могу. Я рассказываю Мэллерсу то, что сумел вспомнить – иногда куски по несколько часов, а иногда – какие-то жалкие отголоски эмоций и чувств. За три дня здесь мне удалось воссоздать день там, и по выражению лица аврора и проверяющего меня время от времени медика я понимаю, что дела идут далеко не так быстро, как они ожидали.

Все эти три дня меня не отпускают домой – я всё ещё считаюсь подследственным. Я не получал ни единого письма из дома, меня никто не навещал.

У меня только одно развлечение – становиться вишнёвым желе и, погружаясь в приятную полудрёму, вспоминать события двухнедельной давности. Зелье дарит чертовски приятные ощущения, похожие на те, что возникают после принятия экстази – мы с Роном как-то наглотались этой гадости, когда расследовали дело о незаконном распространении зелий, обладающих наркотическим эффектом, в маггловских барах. Тогда мне совсем не хотелось ни начинать, ни продолжать употребление наркоты, будь она хоть маггловского, хоть магического происхождения. А вот сейчас я действительно начинаю понимать, почему люди подсаживаются на подобную хрень.

– Мистер Поттер, – аврор смотрит на меня ничего не выражающими глазами. – А что было дальше?

Я привычно пожимаю плечами. 

– Тогда придётся выпить ещё дозу, мистер Поттер, – он подаётся ко мне, внимательно всматривается в глаза.

– Ну, давайте выпьем, раз надо, – отзываюсь я. Аврор патронусом вызывает врача. Через минуту тот приходит, халат его такой жёлтый , что мне больно на него смотреть – глаза начинают слезиться. 

Врач молча наливает очередную порцию зелья, я молча выпиваю. Он меряет мне температуру, я распластываюсь в мягком кресле. Он считает мой пульс, я прикрываю глаза и чувствую первые волны разливающегося по телу тепла.

Мэллерс напротив меня что-то говорит вполголоса врачу – я пытаюсь не вслушиваться. Я пытаюсь сделать так, чтобы вокруг наступила тишина…

Дверь в комнату с оглушительным грохотом открывается. Я с усилием поднимаю отяжелевшие веки – на пороге стоит злая как чёрт Гермиона.

– Гарри! – кричит она, и у меня закладывает уши. – Что они тут с тобой делают, Гарри?

Я заторможено улыбаюсь и выдавливаю из себя:

– Привет, Гермиона.

– О, Гарри! – на глазах у опешивших мужчин, она подбегает ко мне и стискивает в объятьях. Я почти слышу, как трещат у меня кости, как будто их сдавило прессом с двух сторон. Удивлённо смотрю на Гермиону – вот это сила.

– Мисс! Эй, мисс! – кричит пришедший в себя Мэллерс. – Вам нельзя здесь находиться!

– Да плевать я хотела! – кричит Гермиона, а когда Мэллерс тянется за брошенной на стол палочкой, показывает ему удостоверение – Отдел магического правопорядка, замглавы, мол, приткись, придурок, не на того лаешь. Мэллерс молча садится в кресло.

– И выговор за то, что не знаете начальство в лицо.

Мэллерс неприятно ухмыляется, а Гермиона поворачивается ко мне:

– Как ты? – проводит рукой по моим волосам. – Я испереживалась вся. И Джинни тоже – третий день плачет. За что они тебя забрали, Гарри?

Я смотрю на неё и улыбаюсь.

– За подозрение в похищении Ромильды Вейн, – говорит аврор.

– Что за бред? Гарри не общался с ней с самой школы! У них не было ничего общего – так чего ему с ней общаться и тем более её похищать! – отрезает Гермиона строгим голосом.

– Уж спросите об этом мистера Поттера. Только, боюсь, вряд ли он сможет сейчас вам сказать хоть что-то.

Гермиона смотрит сначала на него, потом на меня. Долго так смотрит, упорно. Мне вдруг начинает казаться, что глаза её темнеют. Темнеют, темнеют и становятся абсолютно чёрными. А потом чернота из них начинает выливаться, превращаясь в грозовые тучи, бурлящие, как в тот день, когда мы с Ромильдой сидели у неё дома, в тот вечер, когда принесли письмо. Была гроза, мы разожгли камин. Ромильда рассказывала мне о своём муже, а на улице гремел гром, она дёргалась от каждого шума, роняла сигарету, подпаливая пушистый ковёр кремового цвета, в котором ноги утопали, будто в снегу, а я сидел напротив и смотрел в камин, и слушал её, и думал…

***

Первые раскаты грома заставляют нас обоих вздрогнуть и закрыть дверь в дом. Ромильда щёлкает тремя замками, меняет код на сигнализации, ставит дюжину защитных чар. Потом прячет лицо в ладонях и прислоняется к стене.

Я молча наблюдаю за ней, потом подхожу и обнимаю.

– Пойдём, – шепчу. – Пойдём в гостиную.

Сжимаю в руках злополучное послание, мну белый лист и точно такой же белый конверт. Ромильда дышит отрывисто, хватает меня за ворот пиджака, притягивает к себе.

– Я боюсь, Гарри.

– Я рядом, – шепчу. – Не бойся. Всё хорошо. Мы найдём этого придурка.

Тяну её в гостиную, усаживаю на диван, еле отдирая её руки от себя. Она обнимает себя за плечи, с ногами залезает на диван, прикрывает глаза.

Она дёргается от каждого шума, почти вскакивает от раскатов грома. Я разжигаю камин заклинанием. Тени начинают скользить по стенам, селятся по углам комнаты, рисуют в воображении невероятных страшных животных.

– Темнота, – вдруг говорит Ромильда. – Темнота, тени… То, во что нельзя вглядываться. Если долго вглядываешься в темноту, обязательно увидишь что-нибудь страшное.

Она прикуривает сигарету. 

– Дурацкая маггловская привычка, – говорит. – Ужасная. Невозможно от неё отделаться.

Ухмыляется, отмахивается от едкого дыма, вздрагивает от вспышки за окном.

– Надо бы окна закрыть.

Я молчу и стараюсь не двигаться.

– Знаешь, – как бы продолжает она, – когда Джордж умер, мне было очень хреново. А ни один из этих идиотов, которые притворялись его и моими друзьями очень долгое время, даже не посочувствовали. То есть, они сделали вид, конечно же, прислали цветы, состроили горькие мины на похоронах, а потом начали поливать меня грязью. Говорили, будто это я его свела его в могилу. Говорили, будто я гонялась за его деньгами.

– А ты разве не гонялась? – спрашиваю.

– Конечно, нет, Поттер, как ты мог такое думать обо мне? Я любила Джорджа. Что бы там ни было, я его любила. Да и деньги у меня были свои, и немалые. От первого мужа.

– А первый муж тоже умер своей смертью?

– Ему были девяносто шесть лет. Он пил, курил, ругался матом и всю свою сознательную жизнь шлялся по проституткам. У него были сифилис, цирроз и рак лёгких. Как ты думаешь, от чего он умер?

– От любви к тебе, – отвечаю, и она, наконец, издаёт нервный смешок.

– Угадал. 

– Зачем вы тогда поженились, если он был… кхм… таким?

– Потому что мне были нужны его деньги, а ему нравилось, как я рисую.

– Ты и его дурачила своим рисованием?

– Живопись вообще универсальная вещь, Гарри, – отвечает она и тушит сигарету в стоящей на столике рядом пепельнице. И сразу же подкуривает ещё одну – я морщусь. – У Луи – так звали моего первого мужа – не было ни детей, ни других родственников. У него даже не было друзей. У него была собственная коллекция произведений искусства и пара миллионов в швейцарском банке. И когда встал вопрос, кому это всё оставлять в наследство, он решил отдать свою коллекцию Музею изобразительных искусств. А я случайно оказалась агентом, которого направили к нему для оценки подлинности картин.

– Случайно ли?

– Это уже не важно. Главное – что мы разговорились, и он предложил мне выйти за него…

– И музей остался с носом.

Она ухмыляется.

– А потом он умер.

– Как мило с его стороны.

– Действительно, – она затягивается посильнее. – Потом я встретила Джорджа и влюбилась. Честное слово, Поттер. Я не собиралась больше выходить замуж, но увидела его – и пропала. И с ним я прожила счастливо пять лет. И я его не убивала. Не травила, не заставляла прыгнуть с крыши под Империо. Просто однажды у него случился инсульт. И врачи не смогли его спасти, – она вдруг резко встаёт, подходит к буфету и достаёт оттуда бутылку с коньяком и стакан. Наливает немного, выпивает залпом, наливает ещё, выпивает. Морщится, закашливается, шепчет что-то в духе «какая мерзость». Потом достаёт ещё один стакан, наливает и в него тоже, протягивает мне и опять садится на диван.

– Знаешь, я всегда считала, что любить человека – это как есть арахис. Ешь-ешь, и он тебе уже даже надоел, а осталось ещё так много, и рука сама тянется за очередной порцией, и оторваться невозможно. Я думала, что любовь – это фикция, которой не существует. Есть страсть, есть влечение, симпатия, дружба, желание позаботиться… Да что угодно. А любви не существует. А когда Джордж умер, у меня внутри поселилась боль. Тупая, ноющая, пульсирующая, похожая на зубную. И болит оно где-то вот здесь, – она дотрагивается до собственной груди. – Болит до сих пор, Гарри. Каждый раз болит, когда я смотрю на кого-то другого, каждый раз, когда к кому-то другому прикасаюсь. А эти придурки говорят, что я свела Джорджа в могилу…

Гроза за окном набирает обороты, я слышу, как тяжёлые капли бьют в оконное стекло, как гремит где-то гром. Камин почти не греет, и окно в дальнем конце комнаты открыто, тяжёлая гардина, закрывающая его, бьётся от ветра, как загнанная в клетку птица. Ромильда сидит напротив меня, курит и пьёт коньяк мелкими глоткам, устремив взгляд в камин и гипнотизируя его. Она совершенно не кажется домашней, как это можно было бы предположить. Она кажется одинокой, глубоко несчастной женщиной.

– Ты любишь свою жену, Гарри? – вдруг спрашивает она и смотрит на меня из-под опущенных ресниц.

– Люблю, – робко отвечаю я, не зная, чего ждать от этого вопроса.

– Почему же ты тогда уже больше суток проводишь со мной и ни разу не отправил ей сову?

– У тебя нет совы.

– На чердаке, Поттер. К тому же, ты мог отправить сову из своей квартиры прошлой ночью.

– Ну, Джинни привыкла, что у меня задания.

– Ха, конечно. Если муж – глава аврората, то жене осталось только терпеть, – усмехается она. – Вы, мужчины, иногда бываете дикими сволочами. Джордж тоже всё время задерживался на работе. У него была своя фирма, и он постоянно сидел там, иногда даже выходные проводил на работе. А мне оставалось только куковать здесь и заниматься своими делами. Он зарабатывал деньги, ещё больше денег, чем больше – тем лучше. А я тупо смотрела в окно на дорожку и ждала, когда же подъедет к воротам его Порше. И все считали, что я счастлива. Что я должна быть счастлива. Только иногда этого не хватало.

Я отвожу взгляд и смотрю в пол – ведь я поступаю с Джинни точно также. И она терпит, ничего не говорит. Она всегда меня поддерживает, пусть даже молча. И старается делать вид, что не нервничает, только для того, чтобы я тоже не волновался лишний раз.

– А когда он приходил домой, я встречала его неизменной улыбкой, кормила ужином, а потом тащила в какой-нибудь клуб или просто в кино. После, дома, он часто говорил мне, что у меня вместо крови – лимонад, что из-за этого я способна не обращать внимания на неурядицы и находить счастье в каждом мгновении, – она утирает тыльной стороной ладони глаза. А потом горько усмехается: – Когда оглашали завещание, его лучший друг сказал мне, почти цитируя эти слова, что я пью чужую кровь как лимонад, высасываю через трубочку и наслаждаюсь. Так и сказал, Гарри, при всех. Вот, что было. 

– Как зовут этого парня?

– Кордуэлл. Джереми Кордуэлл. Он держит сорок пять процентов компании моего мужа. Точнее, теперь уже моей компании. 

– Думаешь, это он преследует тебя?

– Вряд ли. Но я не уверена. Я вообще уже ни в чём не уверена, Гарри.

– Ромильда, ты же понимаешь, что это – забота маггловской полиции, а не аврората.

– Я знаю. Но я боюсь обращаться в полицию. В маггловском мире у меня совсем нет друзей, понимаешь…

Я замолкаю – не знаю, что ещё сказать. Думаю, что нужно будет сделать, к кому обратиться, как помочь Ромильде. Она в это время кладёт голову на диванный подлокотник, поджимает под себя ноги и задумчивым взглядом смотрит в камин. Я думаю, что нужно послать сову Джинни; домой аппарировать не получится – оставлять Ромильду одну очень не хочется, вдруг этот Джереми (или кто там за ней гоняется) действительно серьёзно настроен?

Минут через десять Ромильда засыпает. Я беру лежащий рядом плед, укрываю её. Закрываю, наконец, окно. Решаю всё-таки отправить Джинни сову. Стараясь не разбудить Ромильду, выхожу из комнаты и ищу кабинет. Там открываю один из ящиков стола в поисках бумаги и ручки. Но в ящике оказывается стопка фотографий. С каждой из них на меня смотрит лицо Кингсли Шеклболта, Министра Магии.

***

Я открываю глаза и пытаюсь сфокусировать взгляд. Кто-то с силой сжимает мою правую руку, отдалённо напоминая дьявольские силки – тепло и влажно.

Поворачиваю голову – Гермиона, на лице тревога.

– Гарри! – выдыхает она. Я поднимаю свободную руку, тяжёлую, как грузовик с кирпичами, и провожу по лицу. Потом осматриваю комнату. Прямо напротив меня сидит Кингсли Шеклболт, Министр Магии. Я начинаю ржать.

– Что смешного? – интересуется он.

– Не поверишь, Кингсли, – сквозь смех произношу я. – Ты мне снился.

***

В баре полумрак и сильно накурено. Ромильда идёт прямо к барной стойке, сразу видно, что была здесь не раз. Я плетусь следом, держа руки в карманах и ссутулившись. Мне кажется, что так я становлюсь меньше и незаметнее. Смотрю по сторонам, запоминаю лица немногочисленных посетителей.

Когда утром она проснулась, я ничего не сказал ей об обнаруженных фотографиях, но сейчас они оттягивают карман джинсов. Я невольно поглаживаю их края кончиками пальцев и думаю, постоянно думаю, что они делали у Ромильды в столе и зачем они ей нужны.?

Фотографии там непростые. На некоторых Кингсли находится в компании красивых блондинок, иногда обнажённых. А на некоторых он сам без одежды. И вытворяет такое… Собственно, я никогда не думал, что наш прекрасный Министр способен на подобное. И никогда не думал, что на такое способна Ромильда. В смысле, держать такие фото у себя, ведь ими обычно шантажируют.

Кстати, она на фотографиях тоже присутствовала. Обнимала Кингсли, прижималась к нему, а тот лыбился в камеру своей белозубой улыбкой .

Меня всё больше терзают сомнения, что вся её история выдумана. Но зачем ей тогда я, понятия не имею. Возможно, за ней и правда кто-то гоняется. И думаю, она точно знает, кто это, только почему-то не говорит мне. Может быть, она уже шантажировала кого-то подобными фотографиями, и теперь этот кто-то за ней следит? 

Но спросить напрямик я не могу.

Иногда мои мысли перескакивают на совершенно другие предметы. Например, какие длинные у неё ноги. Какая красивая грудь. И ещё постоянно всплывают воспоминания о том, как утром она вышла из душа абсолютно голая и, увидев меня, спокойно заявила, что забыла о том, что в доме есть ещё кто-то. Слишком спокойно.

И после этого я тоже задумываюсь, чиста ли её совесть.

– Две текилы, пожалуйста, – мы подходим к стойке, и Ромильда кладёт на неё десятифунтовую банкноту, а потом оборачивается ко мне. В полумраке бара её глаза светятся потусторонним светом. – Ты знаешь, Поттер, что текила – одна из прекраснейших вещей на свете? Она находится, пожалуй, где-то наравне с живописью модернистов и сексом.

Ромильда опирается локтями на стойку, вырез на блузке открывает длинную шею, грудь обтянута тканью, и кажется, что если расстегнуть ещё одну пуговичку сверху... Я сглатываю и вытираю вспотевшие ладони о джинсы.

– Нет, не знаю. Но ты можешь меня просветить, – говорю я, и хочу сам себя ударить по голове за несдержанность. И напоминаю себе, что я верный муж и любящий отец, что в мои планы не входит даже лёгкий флирт с кем бы то ни было. И что мне нужно узнать, что за игры она затевает, и…

– По какому из трёх пунктов? – ухмыляется она и откидывает волосы. А мой разум, кажется, отключается, потому что я отвечаю:

– По двум. Живопись модернистов меня интересует мало.

Ромильда облизывает губы, и мне хочется поцеловать их, чтобы больше не блестели так развратно. Я подхожу ближе, приближаю к её лицу своё, ловлю взгляд…

– Текилу принесли, – шепчет Ромильда и ухмыляется. – Не спеши, Поттер. Начать стоит всё-таки с текилы.

Я опускаю взгляд, отворачиваюсь, отхожу на пару шагов. Хочется провалиться сквозь землю, но я только сажусь на высокий барный табурет.

– Так, значит, – как ни в чём не бывало, начинает Ромильда. – Сыпешь соль, вот сюда, этой же рукой берёшь напиток, другой – лайм. Запомни: соль, текила, лайм. Это просто.

Она слизывает соль с ребра ладони, лёгким движением руки опрокидывает в рот стопку текилы, закусывает тонким ломтиком лайма. Я киваю и пытаюсь провернуть эту несложную на вид махинацию. Конечно же, соль рассыпается, текила проливается за шиворот, и только лайм в целости и сохранности добирается до моего рта.

– Первый блин комом, – смеётся Ромильда, а потом наклоняется к моей шее и слизывает текилу прямо с кожи. Поднимает голову, смотрит на меня с вызовом, а я сижу в полнейшем шоке – никогда и никто ещё не делал со мной такого. В смысле, в этом нет, наверное, ничего экстраординарного, но каждое её действие приводит меня в состояние экстаза. Я не знаю, почему, честное слово, не знаю. А она вдруг спрашивает будничным тоном: – Так зачем мы здесь, Поттер?

– Ловим на живца, – честно отвечаю я, по привычке потирая шрам на лбу. Он уже не болит хрен знает сколько времени, а дурацкая привычка всё ещё осталась. – Если тебя пасут, то через время твой хвост присоединится к нам.

– А, понятно. Но пока хвост не присоединился, мы можем получить удовольствие от жизни?

Я киваю. Она улыбается. Потом, повернувшись к бармену, просит ещё две текилы.

***

– Что твои фотографии делали у Ромильды Вейн? – спрашиваю я без обиняков у Кингсли.

– Какие фотографии? О чём ты, Поттер?

– У неё была целая стопка твоих фотографий! Мерлин дери, Кингсли, что у тебя было с Ромильдой?

– Эй, Гарри, успокойся.

– Почему вы все проявляете такое участие в этом деле? Почему этот херов аврор, – я киваю на Мэллерса, – как стервятник всё у меня выпытывает? Какого чёрта, Кингсли!

– Он не аврор, он невыразимец.

– Тем более!

– Слушай, Поттер, остынь, – заявляет он.

– Это всё, что ты можешь мне ответить?

– Да.

Я затыкаюсь. Киваю, закрываю глаза и затыкаюсь. К горлу подкатывает тошнота. Мне на всё плевать.

– Что здесь происходит, Кингсли? – робко спрашивает Гермиона.

– Это на него так влияет зелье. 

– Кстати, насчёт зелья… – начинает она.

– Оно безвредно, Гермиона, успокойся. Просто позволяет расширять сознание до пределов, способных преодолеть любой Обливиэйт. Новое слово в медицине, кстати. Позволит вытащить большинство больных с этажа смертников в Мунго.

– А Гарри у нас, значит, подопытный кролик, так? – почти шипит от негодования Гермиона. Я открываю глаза и вижу, как раздуваются у неё ноздри. 

– Он подписал согласие.

– Ну конечно. А действительно, Кингсли, почему это дело так важно? У нас люди пропадают не то, чтобы часто, но пропадают. И ни за кем так не бегают, чтоб с невыразимцами и экспериментальными зельями. Что с Ромильдой не так?

– Всё с ней так. Более чем так. Министерство заботится о каждом гражданине нашей страны! – пафосно говорит он и даже, кажется, гордо расправляет плечи. – А сейчас позволим Гарри выпить ещё одну порцию и вспомнить всё до конца.

– Что, ещё одну? Сразу? – удивляется Гермиона.

– Быстрее закончим – быстрее Гарри сможет отсюда выйти. И вообще, поверь, если бы зелье было опасным, я бы не стал давать его Гарри. Или ты думаешь?..

– О, нет, конечно. Просто я переживаю, Кингсли.

Он кивает и просит Мэллерса позвать врача.

Я выпиваю ещё порцию, Гермиона сжимает мою руку. Я смотрю прямо ей в лицо, чувствуя, как жар растекается по телу. 

Она улыбается и смотрит на меня подбадривающе. По крайней мере, я думаю, что это – подбадривающе. У неё на лице вдруг начинают распускаться красивые голубые цветы. Первый – на подбородке, второй – прямо на левом глазу, потом ещё и ещё. А я почему-то думаю о Джинни. О том, что она уже совсем не так красива, как была в школе. После рождения трёх детей – не мудрено. Думаю, что скоро она станет похожей на Молли. Но я её всё равно люблю.

А цветы на лице Гермионы мерцают похожим на неон голубым. Я ухмыляюсь от уха до уха, опять начиная ощущать себя тем самым желе. Потом вспоминаю обнажённую спину Ромильды: как волосы волнами падали на неё, как Ромильда по-кошачьи прогибалась в спине, выставляя себя напоказ.

Я ухмыляюсь и выговариваю опухшим внезапно языком:

– Если я подохну… Передай Джинни… Что у неё большая задница…

Гермиона дёргается, цветы на её лице скидывают лепестки…

***

– Вторая бутылка была одноз… однозначно лишней, – еле выговариваю я заплетающимся языком и откидываюсь на жёсткую спинку стула. Ромильда смеётся справа от меня и стряхивает пепел мимо заполненной окурками пепельницы.

– Да ладно, весело же.

Неоновая лампа прямо у меня над головой светит в такт музыке – перед глазами у меня уже битый час пляшут разноцветные пятна.

Я расслабляюсь, прикрываю глаза и даже почти засыпаю. Биты музыки сменяются на что-то более мелодичное, я плыву вместе с ними куда-то в кружащуюся перед глазами неизвестность. Чувствую, как Ромильда кладёт голову мне на плечо – волосы щекочут шею. Чувствую, как она проводит рукой по моей груди, расстегивает пуговицы на рубашке, прикасается холодными пальцами к коже. Чувствую, как она поворачивает голову и проводит языком по моей шее. И я совсем не против, потому что всё то, что она делает, очень гармонично вписывается в антураж сегодняшнего вечера. Я растворяюсь в музыке и её прикосновениях, и уже думаю, куда бы аппарировать – к ней или ко мне в квартиру.

– Ко мне, – будто прочитав мои мысли, шепчет на ухо Ромильда. Я киваю, встаю на нетвёрдые ноги и кладу на стол несколько купюр из кармана.

Она тянет меня к выходу, и как только мы оказываемся в грязной подворотне, я чувствую рывок аппарации.

Почти сразу понимаю, что лежу в мягкой кровати. Мне вдруг хочется обнять покрепче подушку и заснуть, и видеть сны, детские, разноцветные. И чтобы утром кто-нибудь разбудил меня стуком в дверь чулана. И чтобы жизнь началась сначала, чтобы была возможность что-то изменить.

– Так что, перейдём ко второму пункту? – шепчет Ромильда мне на ухо и прикусывает мочку. – Или всё-таки рассмотрим мою коллекцию живописи модернистов?

Я ухмыляюсь и тяну её на себя. Она садится сверху и откидывается назад, потом медленно начинает расстёгивать пуговицы на блузке. Я наблюдаю, как дюйм за дюймом показывается её до умопомрачения белая кожа. Облизываю пересохшие губы, провожу руками по её бёдрам, сжимаю, лезу под юбку. Она наклоняется ко мне и целует. У неё вкус текилы и сигарет.

Я теряю голову.

***

Кто-то со всего размаха бьёт меня в скулу.

– Вставай, блядь, придурок!

Я открываю глаза, еле фокусируя взгляд, и вижу нависшего надо мной парня.

– Ты кто? – спрашиваю, голос хриплый.

– Бабушка твоя, – отвечает он и тычет чем-то мне в бок. – Вставай, говорю! Иначе сейчас прострелю тебе пузо и выпущу кишки.

Я поворачиваю голову – в висках стучит набатом – и вижу, что в бок мне упирается дуло пистолета. 

– Где Ромильда? – спрашиваю.

– В ванной. Пусть остудит мозги.

Я тяжело вздыхаю и медленно пытаюсь встать с кровати. Дуло пистолета мне в этом деле совсем не помогает.

– Что у тебя с ней? – вдруг спрашивает он. – Это ты – та самая правительственная шишка, из-за которой моя цыпочка решила меня кинуть?

– Цыпочка? – заторможено переспрашиваю я.

– Ну, Ромми.

– О! Так ты – её парень?

– Типа того, – ухмыляется он. – И хрена с два ты её получишь.

– Да мне, знаешь ли, и не надо. У меня жена и трое детей.

Я пытаюсь ухмыльнуться – выходит плохо. Ищу на полу джинсы, пытаюсь стоя их надеть, причём так, чтобы не рухнуть куда-нибудь ненароком.

– Ага, рассказывай сказки. Ромми за тобой уже месяца два бегает – как папашка мой коньки откинул, так и бегает. А то я не в курсе.

– Ты сын Джорджа? – я застываю на месте, так и не вдев ногу во вторую штанину джинсов. 

– Ну да. От первого брака. 

– И сколько тебе лет? 

– Двадцать пять.

– Ага. А Ромильда для тебя не старовата?

– Любви все возрасты покорны! – восклицает он, взмахивая пистолетом. Я пригинаюсь. На всякий случай.

– Опять паришь мозги своей любовью? – спрашивает вошедшая в комнату Ромильда. Она одета в пушистый голубой халат и вытирает волосы махровым полотенцем. – Не слушай его, Гарри. Просто Джордж завещал все свои деньги мне, вот он и гоняется теперь за приданым. – Она поворачивается к нему и добавляет вполне будничным тоном: – Только хрен ты что получишь, дорогуша.

Мне кажется, что я оказался в трагедии абсурда. В театральной постановке про вернувшегося из командировки мужа. А парень направляет пистолет на Ромильду. Я пытаюсь незаметно вытащить из кармана палочку. Но так как джинсы надеты на меня всё ещё наполовину, путаюсь в штанинах и растягиваюсь на полу прямо у ног Ромильды. Из кармана вылетает палочка, и я пытаюсь дотянуться до неё. Вместе с ней на ковёр вываливается пачка жвачки, аврорский значок и стопка фотографий.

Ромильда наклоняется и подбирает их. Смотрит удивлённо, потом переводит взгляд на меня:

– Откуда это у тебя?

– Нашёл в ящике стола.

– Ты лазил по моим вещам?

– Я хотел отправить сову Джинни, искал бумагу.

– Что это за урод? – подаёт голос паренёк.

Ромильда дёргается и смотрит на него щенячьими испуганными глазами.

– Это… Это ничего, Марк. Это просто…

А он вдруг рычит и бросается на неё, и делает пару выстрелов в потолок – я даже рад, что лежу на полу и могу прикрыть голову руками.

– Ты! Изменила мне с этим негром! С этим старикашкой! Ты предпочла мне его! Этого урода! Да как ты могла…

Он оседает на пол и обхватывает голову руками. Я сажусь, облокачиваясь на кровать.

– Да, Ромильда, действительно, как ты могла? – спрашиваю. И не понимаю, откуда во мне столько храбрости, потому что у паренька пистолет, а у Ромильды – палочка. А она только ухмыляется:

– Зато он богатый. Соблазнить Министра – это же надо уметь.

– А соблазнить меня?

– А соблазнить тебя и уметь нечего, Поттер. Только вы все меня уже порядком достали, мальчики. А потому тебе пора всё забывать, Марку – возвращаться домой, а мне – уехать куда-нибудь и ждать, пока меня найдёт Кингсли.

– Эй, крошка, а давай уедем вместе? – делает последнюю попытку Марк, и Ромильда вдруг смотрит на него оценивающе.

– Я подумаю, – говорит и переводит взгляд на меня.

– Зачем тебе Кингсли?

– Для любви, конечно же. 

– А зачем был нужен я?

– Видишь ли, Поттер, у тебя была определённая миссия: убрать с дороги преследующего меня уже довольно долго Марка. Его преследования очень мешали покорения сердца Министра, и мне срочно нужно было сделать так, чтобы его в моей жизни больше не было. Но, боюсь, ты просто некомпетентен.

– А ты – хренова интриганка.

– Желание построить своё счастье – это совсем не интрига, Поттер.

Она ухмыляется и направляет на меня палочку.

– Зачем ты это делаешь? – спрашиваю я.

– Так бывает, Поттер. После смерти Джорджа мне уже ничего не хочется. Поэтому я буду собирать себе коллекцию. Коллекцию известных и богатых. А может, и не буду. А может быть, я просто чуть-чуть подпорчу ваши жизни. Буду пить вашу кровь. Как лимонад, Поттер, как лимонад, – ухмыляется она. – Почему, если все считают, что я делаю именно так, я должна делать по-другому? – и уже тише: – Обливиэйт.

***

…В голове туман, я как будто выныриваю из глубокого озера, пытаясь ухватиться за воздух. Тяжело дышу, а зубы сводит. Пространство вокруг меня то сжимается, то разжимается, принимает непонятные, несвойственные ему формы, превращает мой мозг в клубничный кисель, розовый и противный. 

Я поднимаю голову – перед глазами плывёт, и прыгают разноцветные, похожие на зайцев пятна, пляшут под моими веками, отбивают чечётку в висках.

Я поднимаю голову – напротив сидит Рон и курит маггловскую сигарету. С удовольствием так курит, вдыхает в себя тяжёлый дым и зачем-то зажмуривает правый глаз, когда затягивается. Дым окутывает его с ног до головы, превращает Рона в аморфное, не имеющее формы инопланетное создание с башкой из дыма, пустой и полупрозрачной.

– Ну ты и встрял, друг, – говорит Рон, когда замечает, что я на него смотрю. Его голос больно ударяет в барабанные перепонки, а я пытаюсь вспомнить, кто я такой и что здесь делаю. А он патетично повторяет: – Ну ты и встрял.

***

Ромильда Вейн выходит замуж за лучшего друга своего мужа, Джереми Кордуэлла. Кордуэлл богат и даже слегка знаменит. Магические СМИ, узнав обо всём произошедшем, пишут скандальные статьи, в которых предлагают делать ставки на то, когда Джереми отбросит коньки. Особый фурор производит интервью с Хеленой, матерью Блейза Забини, которая ругает Ромильду за «грязную работу» и желает ей удачи.

Кингсли Шеклболта смещают с поста главы Министерства Магии за порочащие связи. Оказывается, всеми уважаемый политик проводил вечера и ночи в известных маггловских стриптиз-барах и очень часто брал себе девочек на ночь. От комментариев прессе он воздерживается, лишь раз упомянув, что каждый имеет право расслабиться. Домохозяйки его в этом не поддерживают.

Меня освобождают из-под следствия. Мой брак находится на грани развода. Джинни довольно спокойно отреагировала на измену, но вот заявление, что у неё большая задница, мне не простила. Мне, по крайней мере, кажется именно так.

Ромильду я встречаю в шикарном ресторане в центре Лондона, где у меня назначена встреча с послом Франции. Она сидит за столиком в углу с молодым мужчиной и пьёт лимонад. Салютует мне стаканом, ухмыляется, ловит трубочку пухлыми губами. Я сглатываю и отворачиваюсь.

Жизнь продолжается.

_The end_


End file.
